


Day 82

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, slowwwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 82

"Don’t make people into heroes, John. Heroes don’t exist, and if they did, I wouldn’t be one of them..."

Right. Yeah- whate-

 

Ding

 

"Excellent!"

Oh good, his playmate is back...

"View of the Thames. South Bank – somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo..."

Uh-uh. Nope...

"You check the papers; I’ll look online.."

Not this time

"...Oh, you’re angry with me, so you won’t help..."

He's still on fire....got it in one...

"Not much cop, this caring lark."

 

Thames   
\+ High Tide   
\+ Riverside

 

Fuck...he's just going to do it without me...

 

Greenwich   
Waterloo   
Battersea

 

I'm being an arse...maybe I'm just hungry...not enough sleep...damn it...wish we apologized about things...

 

"Archway suicide."

"Ten a penny,"

"Two kids stabbed in Stoke Newington..."

"...Ah. Man found on the train line – Andrew West."

"Nothing!"

 

"It’s me. Have you found anything on the South Bank between Waterloo Bridge and Southwark Bridge?"

 

"D’you reckon this is connected, then? The bomber?"

"Must be. Odd, though...he hasn’t been in touch."

"But we must assume that some poor bugger’s primed to explode, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Any ideas?"

"Thheven...so far..."

"Seven??"


End file.
